Black Diamond of Death
Black Diamond of Death is the twenty-fifth case of Criminal Case and the twenty-fifth case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot As the team continued their investigation, the player, Luke and Hunter decided to check the nearby skiing spots. As they were searching, they ended up finding the body of skier Richard Waters, lying on the ground with a stab wound in his back. Later on, Isabel came in informing the others that her mother had known the victim. Back at the lodge, they got word from Eugene Rasmussen that someone was trying to take the ski lift to kill themselves. Eventually the team was able to reveal the killer to be Eugene. Though Eugene denied it at first, Luke checked the lift and found a massive stockpile of drugs, indicating Eugene was dealing. He eventually confessed, saying he was making money from the black market by selling drugs. The victim was a frequent buyer, but when he started to pull himself together, he said he was gonna go to the police. As such, Eugene stabbed Richard in the back with a large stake. Judge Blackwell sentenced Eugene to 45 years in prison for the murder and drug dealing. After the trial, the player and Luke spoke to Eugene about the black market's operations, and although he didn't know much, he did say he got some info by the ski lift. They investigated and found a briefcase, which had details of their base of operations being somewhere up Mount Zarkon, though where specifically is unknown. Meanwhile, Josiah wanted to investigate the mysterious traveler Vincent Clay, and why he was really in Warrenville. After some investigating, they discovered he was an investigator, looking into the sightings of the mythic Warrenville Yeti, as it has been attacking anyone trying to climb Mount Zarkon, fortunately not to death. Believing it to be its home, Vincent came to find it and discover why it didn't want people climbing up the mountain, so the officers decided to leave him be for now. With reports of the Yeti and word of the black market, the team started to believe the two are somehow linked. But without much proof, its just speculation, so they decided to continue looking into the market to see if there are any links. Summary Victim *'Richard Waters' (Found lying face down in the snow, stabbed in the back) Murder Weapon *'Stake' Killer *'Eugene Rasmussen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair *This suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats rock candy Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats rock candy Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur *This suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats rock candy Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses hand sanitizer *This suspect eats rock candy Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur *This suspect has black hair *This suspect wears sunglasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer eats rock candy *The killer wears fur *The killer has black hair *The killer wears sunglasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ski Lift (Clues: Victim's Body, Book, Vacuum Flask) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Vacuum Flask (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats rock candy) *Examine Book (Results: Book Cover; New Suspect: Joshua Douglas) *Ask Josh if he knows the victim *Investigate Black Diamond Trail (Clues: Cell Phone, Brochure) *Examine Brochure (Results Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Vincent Clay) *Talk to Vincent about the murder *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Tanya Briganza) *Talk to Tanya about the victim's last call *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See Yara about the victim (Profile Updated: Yara eats rock candy) *Investigate Ski Lodge Entrance (Clues: Logs, Keys) *Examine Logs (Results: Stake) *Analyze Large Stake (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Investigate Signpost (Clues: Camera, Manuscript) *Examine Manuscript (Results: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance (Results: Ink) *Confront Joshua over his manuscript (Profile Updated: Joshua uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera (12:00:00) *Ask Vincent why the victim was so mad (Profile Updated: Vincent uses hand sanitizer and eats rock candy) *Examine Keys (Results: Ski Lift Keys; New Suspect: Eugene Rasmussen) *Return the keys to Eugene (Profile Updated: Eugene uses hand sanitizer and eats rock candy) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Ask Tanya about her suicide attempt *Investigate Pine Trees (Clues: Torn Pieces, Skis) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Love letter) *Interrogate Yara about the love letter (Profile Updated: Tanya uses hand sanitizer and eats rock candy) *Examine Skis (Results: Unknown Flakes) *Analyze Flakes (9:00:00) *Confront Eugene over the victim's broken skis *Investigate Power Box (Clues: Knife, Winter Gloves) *Examine Gloves (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Knife (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (3/9)! Expedition Impossible (3/8) *Interrogate Eugene about the black market (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Power Box (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Results: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase (9:00:00) *Report the findings to the Chief (Rewards: Police Winter Coat) *Ask Vincent why he's in Warrenville *Investigate Black Diamond Trail (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Cryptic Poster) *Analyze Cryptic Poster (6:00:00) *Talk to Vincent about the High-Top Yeti (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)